Uriel
Uriel, or Ur'iel, is an ArknAngel and the Second King of the Arkn. He is responsible for the creation of Alex Winter, who represents himself in human form. Uriel appears as the main protagonist of ''A Cry From Winter'', a secondary protagonist of ''Wayward_Winter'', and a supporting character in many other Arknthology series. ''Michael's Camera'', ''MedBoy789'', and Book of the Mother. History Origin Uriel was formed in the Infernous after the first Arkn King, Gilgamesh, was killed by The Carver. Born out of an odd union between Gilgamesh and Carver, Uriel was granted a measure of Hethian blood at his conception; due to a quirk of said blood, Uriel absorbed a great amount of energy from the Infernous — including the life essence of his own father — at birth. The Carver left the newly-formed infant on the steps of the Elysia palace, where he was taken in and raised by the Arkn Lord and warrior Lazarus Delphar. Early Life As a boy, Uriel quickly showed promise as a warrior. He was also highly idealistic, wanting to help others, humans included, rather than destroy them. When Uriel questioned why the Valkyrium were so cruel in their dealings with others, Delphar informed him that "sometimes, a bad guy is necessary". This would prove a lesson that remained with Uriel long into adulthood. Uriel was a highly curious child. On one occasion, he transported into a glitched .reality, where he met Edgar Kharon and his crew. After the Kharon noticed his winged shadow, Uriel revealed himself as an Arkn, causing the .reality to glitch and tear. A lurker appeared, and Uriel helped Kharon fight the beast with his sword. When the sword shattered, Kharon tossed Uriel his Colt Peacemaker; despite being out of bullets, the weapon flashed blue and pulsed with a strange energy when Uriel made contact with it, magically firing another clip into the skull of the beast. Before Uriel departed from the timeline with Delphar, Edgar told him to keep the revolver; the weapon went on to become one of Uriel's most prized possessions. After this encounter, Uriel developed a fascination with the Wild West; he often returned to .Reality over the years to spend time in the company of the Fearful Four, even assisting them with their heists. When the gang parted ways, Kharon gave Uriel a second revolver, which had formerly belonged to Kyla O'lora. Second King of the Arkn Uriel took the throne as a young adult, becoming the second king of the Arkn and the commander of the Golden Army. Uriel idolized his father, unaware of the bad choices Gilgamesh had made during his reign. After realizing that he had a connection to the Infernous, Uriel returned to the entrance and attempted to re-enter the realm. He was instantly repelled as the energy he'd carried within him since birth was activated; this energy combined with the power of the Infernous, forming a living infant. Uncertain of how he did it, Uriel took this child as his son and named him Ellpagg, unaware that The Carver had had a hand in his creation. Some time later, Uriel repeated the process that created Ellpagg, this time creating an infant girl. This child was discovered by the defected Dekn Lilis, who adopted her and raised her under the watchful eyes of the Valkyrium. While Uriel never saw his daughter, he would later help to train Ambriel in the art of swordfighting after she became a High Muse. The Fall of the King At some point during Uriel's reign, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when Uriel told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, the Arkn Lords found the next best option: Ellpagg, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles. Ellpagg had already proved to have quite the fire in him, being a soldier of Uriel and an underling to Raphael. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed that he was volunteering for the task of convincing The Carver to come out and reform, when in actuality he was selected already by the Arkn Lords, who were betraying him. As a parting gift, Uriel gave Ellpagg his second revolver. After Ellpagg had already been sent down to the Infernous and had his memories stripped, Uriel belatedly went to say farewell to his son, and accidentally overheard his Cabinet discussing their plans for Ellpagg. Enraged, in a fit of sudden fury, Uriel beheaded the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el. He was immediately arrested and locked away in the Valkyrium prison, where his wings were crushed and broken, rendering them useless for flight. Regardless, Uriel escaped from the prison and fled, abandoning his station and his people. Now on the run from the Valkyrium, Uriel needed a place to hide. Having heard from his friend, Malek, about the Scrolls of Creation (and what The Carver planned to do with them), he approached Carver. Uriel agreed to create a vessel in which Hash'bor could to hide the Scrolls, in exchange for control over the Infernous. The Carver agreed, and Uriel seized the Scrolls, throwing himself into one of the .Reality engines. As he'd anticipated, the act killed his body and sent his soul to The Infernous, while translating his essence countless times over in .Reality as a human named Alex Winter. Thus, the Scrolls were sealed away in the body of Alex until the day they could be put to use. A Cry From Winter'' (S1, S2, S3) After his death, Uriel willingly resided in the Infernous as a form of self-punishment for his abandonment and betrayal of the Arkn. During this time, he made himself relive events in the various lives of Alex Winter. Throughout his self-imposed sentence, Malek (who appeared as an enigmatic friend and possessing entity) tried repeatedly to talk Uriel out of it and convince him to leave the Infernous, to no avail. At some point during his time in the Infernous, Uriel consulted the ''Arknchron. He discovered, much to his horror, that the May 15th event of 2015 was not the prophesied catastrophe: that event was set to happen in 2016 – and would be far worse than the first. Uriel tore open a window to Timeline B to inform Azrael Winter about his discovery. Uriel told him that once the Arknangels dealt with their own personal business, they would get back together and "fuck Carver up". He finished by telling Azrael that he missed the Arknangels, adding, "especially Ellpagg. He is my son, after all". He then closed the portal, leaving Azrael in shock at the sudden revelation. Eventually, after many supposed resets and several fake "escapes" and "awakenings", Uriel addressed the audience of the Cloud9 feed. He revealed that he had been in control of the program the entire time, and had feigned amnesia and helplessness, showing the audience what he wanted them to see. With the Valkyrium now aware of his location and on their way to arrest him, Uriel made his escape from the Infernous in earnest and began on the path toward convergence with the real Alex Winter. Wayward_Winter After checking in on Alex, Uriel was forced to take a leave of absence in order to conduct "business". As such, he left Alex in the care of Allastar, the Dekn High Priest. Alex was brought to a safe pocket in the Infernous, where he would be safe from Ellpagg (who, while controlled by The Carver, was going around killing versions of Alex Winter from various timelines, trying to find the version of Alex containing the Scrolls). While in the Infernous, Alex was pulled into another pocket of reality in the Nexellium; here, he was met with a Valkyrium called Seraphina, who tortured him for information regarding Uriel's whereabouts. After realizing he truly didn't know where Uriel was, she gave him the journal of his Timeline A counterpart, which contained valuable information that would help prepare Alex for his upcoming convergence with Uriel. Uriel tracked down The Associates and took them in a fight, ordering them to stay away from Alex. Around this same time, he discovered that Raphael had been imprisoned by the Valkyrium for destroying the Infinitium. Summoning his revolver, he broke into the prison (the same one he was once held in) and got Raphael out (Arknthology Stories). Return to the Start (ACFW S4) Uriel returned to Alex's timeline and retrieved him. Under Uriel's instruction, Alex used The Traveler's Call to jump to Timeline A (which, via The Esragrath Effect, was now his timeline). Alex found his car parked at the end of a road (as it was in "Biding The Time"), and realized that he had not only been returned to the original timeline, but to the year 2014. Uriel explained that this gave Alex a chance to "fix" everything; he then stated that his power (which was already depleted from his time in The Infernous) was diminishing rapidly, and departed from Alex (presumably leaving Allastar and Malek to watch over him). Fate Universe A The End Times As the End Times began, the Arkn-Dekn conflict reached the human realm. While the human world was divided and the nations took sides, Uriel took the fight to the streets. He was seen battling Dekn in former New York City, wielding his revolver and sporting a duster and cowboy hat. At an unknown time, Uriel and Alex (who was married to Sarah Kestler) converged; because Uriel's power was still depleted, he and Alex carried out their convergence in the Nexillium. The process was traumatic for them both (possibly due to part of Alex, which contained the Scrolls, remaining un-fused), and may have given them temporary amnesia. After his recovery (and a possible period of self-discovery), the newly-converged Uriel Alexander Winter resumed his fight, taking his place next to Sarah (who may have converged with Seraphina, her own Guardian Arkn). The Battle of the Arknza Many eons later, Uriel joined the rest of the seven ArknAngels on the battlefield, where they met with The Carver and his army. Uriel and Raphael fought off The Carver, defending Ambriel as she finished a magick ritual to weaponize the Paradisium. The two managed to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Persophelous Clubs showed up with his own skeletal army, courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .Reality. With an impossibly huge army, Clubs was able to fight off the two as The Carver exited, going after Ambriel. While Raphael left to go after Clubs, Uriel stayed behind, defending his friends. Raphael fought Clubs, and got the upper hand by cutting off Clubs's arm. While he prepared to deal the final blow, however, Raphael was stabbed from behind by The Carver, who showed up at the last minute. Uriel showed up, having escaped Clubs's army, and battled Carver. Uriel fought Carver to the last breath, but was ultimately defeated. Before he died, he used the last of his power to seal the gates of the Paradisium, protecting Ambriel just as she finished weaponizing the city. Other Versions Universe E Azrael, having traveled back in time to an earlier point in the history of the Arkn, encountered Uriel as a young boy. As Uriel grew up, he and Azrael became close friends. Azrael trained alongside him and Raphael, teaching them about the events of his own timeline — including Uriel's own personal failures. With Azrael's encouragement, Uriel learned to unlock the full potential of his Arknza powers. He and Raphael took their places alongside Azrael and Raziel as the Paradox Players, and began training Ellpagg as an Arknza. When Ellpagg reached adulthood, Azrael spared him from being cast into the Infernous by agreeing to take his place (after giving up his Arknza blood to Ellpagg). Uriel, being spared the loss of his son (and knowing full well what happened in the original timeline), was able to avoid the mistakes his previous self made; he and Raphel continued training Ellpagg in Azrael's honor, teaching him to use his Arknza power for good. Ellpagg eventually took his place alongside his father as one of the Paradox Players, and the four were able to track down the rest of the seven Arknza and train them as well. The seven Arknangels eventually come together as a united force; when the time came to face The Carver, they were able to work together defeat and kill him (with Malek's help). With their puppet dead, De'ebo and the Hethe departed from the universe, taking their power with them. This granted mortality to the Arknza, and allowed them to finally live as normal Arkn. In the absence of the Carver and the Hethe, the War against the Dekn came to an end. Uriel resumed his position as the reigning king of the Arkn, and eventually passed his kingship onto Ellpagg. When his lifetime reached its end, Uriel was able to pass away peacefully, knowing that his kingdom was in good hands. Appearance In his Arkn form, Uriel was said to look very similar to his father. He was tall, with flowing black hair and a well-trimmed beard; like Gilgamesh, he was more heavyset than muscular. Raziel states that he was very beautiful in appearance. When in the Golden Cities, Uriel often presented a casual appearance. On special occasions, he dressed in a shimmering suit of polished golden armor with a gold cape (gold being the Xeth'i'stral family color). When he traveled, he preferred to dress in human western-style clothing, wearing a long coat (likely a duster), a cowboy hat, and mud-splattered boots. This was explained to been inspired by Edgar Kharon, whom he greatly respected as a mentor. As Alex Winter (and possibly after their convergence), Uriel resembled an average-looking, heavyset young man with pale skin, dark hair, and dark brown eyes. Quotes Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * According to Type0Negative, Uriel had two tattoos: the Xeth'i'stral family crest (a golden winged lion) on his chest, and a poorly rendered Dekn-esque tattoo on his lower back (a misspelled "tramp stamp", which Uriel got during his rebellious teenage years). * Despite Ellpagg's many heinous actions, Uriel still loved his son and was deeply proud of him. (This information, while revealed in the now non-canon blog "In the Court of the Traveling Crown", is still canon to the Arknthology character.) * Uriel is hinted to have hidden (or downplayed) his connection to Ellpagg, as Azrael (who witnessed most of Arkn history firsthand) didn't seem to know that Ellpagg was his son. ** If this is true, it may have been accomplished by having Ellpagg raised mostly by Del'Phar, and treating him as "a good friend" in mixed company. Gallery Alex_Winter.png|Uriel as Alex Winter in Season 1. Uriel.png|Uriel as he appears in The Court of 3 Kings UrielCallToArms.png|Uriel speaking with Azrael. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Warminds Category:Warriors Category:Rulers Category:Defectors Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Possession Victims Category:Universe A Category:Universe E Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Characters (Universe A)